Living With HER
by Techno Writer
Summary: A normal morning? A beautiful morning in the Turner house hold. Timmy wakes up, rolls over and "Hiiiii Timmy" This has nothing to do with my other stories. Characters are a bit ooc, but they are older. Timmy/Tootie Timmy is 13.
1. What The Heck?

**Chapter one**  
**What the heck?**

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting lately. My laptops trashed so till my dad can fix it I can't really write anything, but luckily I was smart enough to copy all my stories onto google drive. So I'm writing this from my iPhone 3GS. Note: Timmy is 13, and this has nothing to do with any of my other fanfics.**  
**Bold: Authors notes**  
_Italics: Thoughts_

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

I feel the sun shining through my window, almost like an alarm clock telling me its time to wake up. I yawn and turn over from facing my window to the left to facing my bathroom to my right. As soon as I do I'm nose to nose with Her.  
"Good _morning_ Timmy." Says Tootie.  
"Ahhhhh!" I scream as I jump out of bed. "What are you doing in my room, in my bed?!" In the last three years Tootie has mellowed a bit, but that does t mean I'm not freaked out that she's in my bed.  
"Someone broke into our house last night while we were sleeping. Then, he burnt down our house. I woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. I had to jump out of my window and landed in a bush. Our house is in shambles. My parents, Vicky, and I are okay though." She explains.  
"That doesn't explain why your in my bed!" I say.  
"Your the only family that would except us. All our money burned with the house, so we can't stay at a motel, and my dad refuses to except money from Obama. So now Vicky's sleeping on the couch, my parents in the guest room, and me here." She giggles after that last part. Vicky has mellowed out as well. She's no longer evil, and sold her stash of weapons (with a little help from Cosmo and Wanda.)  
After that her parents gained some confidence. Though after the incedent, about year ago, a kid had captured video evidence of Vicky's evildoing. Now, almost every family in dimsdale hates her, except mine.  
"How long will your family be staying?" I ask, wondering how long I'll have to suffer? He gets ou of my bed and leans on the wall.  
"Well, my dad needs to make enough money so we can afford a motel while our insurence will kait barely pay for the repairs to our house. I would say, 3 months." She explans, then adds, "Though, I don't think that will be a problem." She says in a suggestive tone.  
"Tootie, why don't you get it. I don't love you! I don't even like you. Why can't you get that through your thick head?" I ask, annoyed.  
"Timmy, can you please give me a second chance? I'm a different person now." She asks.  
I think about it for a second. "Well, I guess your right. You haven't tried to kiss me or strangle me with a hug. Okay, I'll give you a shot." I reply. She smiles a thankfully.  
"Thank you Timmy. Now, I think it's time for breakfast." She says. Then I hear the sound of grease sizzling in a pan.  
"I guess so, lets go." I walk out of my room, Tootie close behind. I walk into the kitchen and see that my parents had brought in the table out of the living room and put seats around it.  
"Good morning sport. I see you noticed our new guests." My dad says as soon as we walk in. He is wearing an apron and is making some pancakes and I see some bakon on a plate on the side of the table.  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Timmy, I hope you don't mind." My mom says.  
"It's fine, a bit of warning would have been good though." I say with a shrug.  
"well, let's eat." My mom says. we all sit down as a family and begin eating. Breakfast passed fast. mainly because we all were eating, because Tootie reffused to let me go without food and made sure my parents nor her sister stole my food. Also, I actualy got to sit at the table.  
"That was delicious ." Says Tootie.  
"Why, thank you Tootie. Now how about you and Timmy go outside while your parents and I get reaquainted?" My mom suggests. Normally, that would send a chill down my spine, but now that this is a "New Tootie", I don't know how to react.  
"Sure , I would love to play with Timmy." She happily replies. _Oh, no._


	2. A New Tootie?

**Here is the second chapter! I'm so glad that I'm over my writers block. It was soooo annoying, but now I can get you guys your fanfics. Please R&R. There will be some flipping around of the POV (Point Of Veiw). **  
**Flames keep me warm at night, but swears freeze my heart.**

* * *

**Tootie's POV**

* * *

I can't believe Timmy is giving me a chance! I'm so excited!, I think as I walk outside. I go into the backyard, find a nice spot in the middle of the backyard, and lay down. Then I just watched the clouds float by.  
"So, where are the tuxedos and lipstick?" Asks Timmy in a defeated tone as he comes outside.  
"Timmy, I don't do that anymore. I stopped that a long time ago." I state as I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him, slightly annoyed.  
"Huh, you did?" I nod, "I guess I didn't notice." He walks over and lays down beside me. Not too far from me, but not that close.  
"So, how are Chester and AJ?" I ask.  
"Well, Chester has basketball so I haven't seen him much. AJ was able to go to college, but we still email." He explains.  
"Wait, since when does Chester play basketball?" I ask.  
"Well, last year he and I were playing around on the basketball court. Then he got the ball from me and was able to pull off a full on slam dunk. So I said 'wow Chester, have you ever thought about playing basketball?' and now..." He trails off.  
"Oh, that's great that he found something he's good at." I say.  
"Yeah, but I almost never see him anymore. Ever since summer started the only place I see him is at school practicing with his team." He says crestfallen.  
"Wow, so your two closest friends are nowhere to be found?" I ask. He nods. I look at him, concerned. "Well, at least you have me to hang out with." I say smiling comfortingly. Then, I take a chance and grab his hand. He didn't say anything, he didn't even move from his spot or remove his gaze from the sky. He just squeezed my hand. Then, I hear him say,  
"Thank you Tootie." and we just stayed like that, holding hands and staring at the sky.

* * *

**In the house next door**  
**Unknown Girls POV**

* * *

"NO, that's supposed to be ME holding his hand! I will get you Tootie, and when I do Timmy will be MINE!" I say as I watch them from the window.

* * *

**In Timmy's room**  
**No ones POV**

* * *

"Oh, no. My 'Timmy's in possible danger' vibe again." Says Wanda.  
"Oh, come on. You're just over reacting." States Cosmo, careless and never serious.

* * *

**In The Living room, while Timmy and Tootie are outside**

* * *

"Wow, it's been soo long since we have had guests." Says .  
"I know, it's great to have friends over." Continues .  
"Well, we're so glad you let us stay with you. No one will let us go anywhere near their house. I'm glad you let us stay. I hope it's not too much trouble." She says.  
"Oh, not at all" replies. "We love having company."  
"Okay, if you say so." Says an unsure Mrs. Tutrina. (I use this last name)  
"About Tootie, we know Timmy doesn't exactly like Tootie. I hope it's not bothering him..." She trails off.  
"It will be fine, Timmy has a big heart and doesn't seem to be too troubled by Tootie's staying here." Mrs. Turner explains.  
"Yes, I noticed that Timmy wasn't cowering or screaming with Tootie so close to him. He didn't even seem on edge." Says Mr. Tutrina.  
"Timmy's a nice kid, it will be fine." Says Mr. Turner.

* * *

**Or will it? **  
**Please R&R and tell me what you think. I may give out the identity of the 'Unkown Girl' to someone. This story came from an idea I had and is closly related to another story of mine, but will have very few, if any, similarities with it from here on. Please check out my other stories.**  
**Until next time!**


	3. Someone's watching us

**Hey guys, thank you SO much for continuously following this story and my other ones. I've wanted to write this one for a while. The idea was where I had a dream that started out similar to the beginning of this story. The difference was my crush was in the place of Tootie, and I didn't freak out as much as Timmy did. I love writing this and all of my stories. Oh, and Timmy is 14 and Tootie is 13. I hope you enjoy the next chapter:**

**Bold: Me talking. either stating notes or changing the POV**

_Italics: Thoughts of whoevers POV said section is in_

Normal text: Normal text (duh)

* * *

**Timmy's POV (the next morning)**

* * *

I woke up too the sound of my alarm. I open my eyes too see Tootie snuggled into my chest, sleeping soundly. I hit my alarm to silence it, then turn back to Tootie. _You know, now that I think about it. She's gotten cuter since I knew it back in 5th grade... WAIT WHAT_! I shake my head clear and then I sweetly wake Tootie.

"Toots, wake up. It's time for school." I say, shaking her lightly. She stirs slightlly and opens her eyes.

"Huh, oh hey Timmy." She says tiredly, "wait, did you call me 'Toots'?"  
I blush slightly from ebarasment, noticing my mistake. "Y-yeah I guess I did, sorry." I say, not daring to look her in the eye.

"No, it's fine. I like that. Toots, it's cute." She states, then she looks down and notices their position. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to end up like this I-I..." She says nervously, quickly removing herself and getting out of bed.

"It's fine, I can't yell at you about something you did in your sleep." I explain. _What am I saying! She and I were sleeping in the same bed, snuggled together! I should be freaking out, who am I? _"Well, we should get ready for school." I say, changing the subject.

"Okay, I'll get an outfit for me to wear today. You should get the shower first." She says, walking over to her suitcase in the corner. I get out of bed and grab an outfit. Then I look and nod at my goldfish, telling them to 'Poof' to the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks. I'll only be a minute." I say. I walk into the bathroom and see Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguised as verious objects. "I wish that Tootie couldn't hear anything said in here, but I could hear anything said to me." I whisper to Wanda.** (Lets assume for now that in 4 years Timmy got more creative and thought farther ahead in some of his wishing)** Then I hear a "Poof" That tells me the wish has been granted.

"Thanks guys." I say to them.

"You're welcome sport. You didn't seem very upset waking up snuggling with Tootie." Comments Wanda knowingly.

"Eww, are you kidding? I just didn't want to look like a lier." I state matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and when you were like "Toots wake up" we could totally tell you were just keeping to your word." Says Cosmo sarcastically, breaking into laughter. I glare at him. Then Wanda raises her wand and a "Poof" was heard. I look at Cosmo and see that he was still laughing, but it looked like Wanda muted him.

"As I was saying... Are you sure that you were doing it because you didn't want to feel guilty?" She asks.

"Well, no. I'm not sure." I say, "Now, I wish I was showered and ready for school. I don't want Tootie to wonder what I was doing in here for so long." I say, then Wanda raises her wand once again and the wish is granted. "Thanks Wanda." I walk out of the bathroom. I see Tootie siting on our bed, waiting patiently, with her outfit in her hands.

"The bathrooms all yours." I state, geusturing toward the door.

"Okay, I'll be quick. Then we can have breakfest and leave right?" She asks. I nod in reply. She walks in and closes the door behind her.  
about 30 minutes later

"We're leaving for school. Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Mr and Mrs. Tutrina." I say. We walk out the door and start to walk toward the bus stop down the street. Then I feel Tootie grab... my hand? I feel another hand in my own. I look down for confirmation, and as I guessed, she's holding my hand. She notices my gaze and quickly tries to remove it, but for some reason I tighten my grip on her hand. Why am I doing this? Eh, whatever. I see her blush ligthly, but then tightens her grip as well. We arrive at the bus stop, hand-in-hand.

"We're early." She says.

"We're early? How's that possible? I mean I barely made the bus normally, but the whole... thing... that accored this morning along with the fact that we're now living together. We should have been totally late." I say, really suprised and confused.

"Well, I knew that you hadn't thought of changing your alarm yet. So... I took the initiative and changed it for you last night before I went to sleep. I planned it so we would have enough time for both of us to get ready, and so we could have time for... other things." She explains, blushing at the last part.

"Wow, thanks Toots." I say, smiling. _Wow, something good came out of having her around. I hope this isn't the only thing... No, don't go there Turner._ She blushes. I look at her, and notice a few things.

"Hey Tootie, since when have you put your hair down?" I ask.

"I started today. I've never thought about it before, but I thought I might change it up for you Timmy." She says, smiling.  
Then I see the bus come around the corner.

"Hey dude, what happened to your restraining order?" Questions Chester. _Oh, I forgot to tell them about what's happened!_

"it's now void. Tootie and her families living with me." I explain.

"Oh, and that's it?" he says in a convicting tone. Pointing to our still linked hands. I walk over to my usual seat in front of them, letting Tootie in first and sitting right beside her.

"Now, all hail the beautiful Trixie Tang." announces the bus driver. I'm talking Tootie and I didn't notice. Then Trixie walks by my seat and I see Veronica give me this odd look i didn't recognize. I just kept talking to Tootie.

"Hello empty bus seat." Says Trixie in an attempt to get me to swoon over her.

"Huh, wha? Oh, hey Trixie. Why are you talking to me? I'm not popular. now, I was in the middle of a conversation." I say, getting back too my and Tootie's sharing of stories of different things that Vicky used to do before she was evil. Laughing whenever one of us would mention a funny rumor about her. She just goes over too the popular section of the bus annoyed and offended for some reason.

"Dude, who are you?"Asks Chester suprised and worried.

"What do you mean guys?" I ask.

"Well Timmy, studies have shown that you swoon over Trixie every day on the bus and try to get her sit next to you." Explains AJ, "Not only did you not swoon over her, you barely acknowledged her and let Tootie take the seat you have saved for her to sit in! You have kept that seat open every school day since you started riding the bus on the second day of kindergarden!"

"what do you guys think is wrong?" I ask.

"I don't think you're in love with Trixie anymore dude." Chester states simply.

"Yeah, according to my calculations. The only possible explanation is that you fell in love with someone else." Says AJ in his 'total know-it-all' tone.

_Huh, he's right. I didn't even notice Trixie walk up behind me. _"What are you guys even talking about?" I ask. They crack up.

**What look was on Veronica's face? Will Timmy deny his feelings? Will I ever finish "Wake Up Izzy?" all these questions may be answered soon.  
Please R&R, I will have the next chapter up the identity of the mystery girl will be revealed.**


	4. The confrontation and the confession?

**Chapter four**

Hey guy's here it is. I love this story so much. It makes me laugh when I think about Timmy's reactions to certain situations. Well, enough about me:

* * *

**Tootie's POV**

* * *

_What was with that look Veronica gave my Timmy?_ I think to myself after the whole thing with Trixie. We arrive at school.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Asks Timmy kindly. I can't believe people wonder why i fell in love with him.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Did something happen between you and Veronica you havn't told me about?" I ask.  
"I don't know, you tell me. You're the stalker who looks into everyones lives." He says, very confused.  
"Hey! I don't do that anymore, and when I did it was only your life." I say, then I slap my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that out loud? In front of Timmy?  
"I know, I was kinda kidding." He replies.  
"Oh, well, I don't know why she looked at you like that." I reply, embarrased.  
"Hey Tootie, I've been wanting to ask you something?" He asks unsure.  
"Why did you stalk me when we were little?" He asks. '_Oh no, not that question! How am I supposed to answer him truthfully?'_  
"U-u uum. Well, I'm-I'm." I stutter out.  
"It's fine, you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortible." He explains.  
"I'minlovewithyou." I state. It takes a few seconds for him to figure out what I said, then he goes wide eyed.  
"Y-you're in love, with me?" He asks suprised.  
"Yes, I am. I have been since I met you." I say ashamed a bit embarrased.  
"Tootie, I-I..." Then the bell rings and we run into school to try to get to our classes. '_I am in idiot! why did I tell him that? I bet he thinks I'm even creepyer than her did back in elementary school'_  
**Timmy's POV**  
"She loves me. She loves me! Sh-she loves me? What do I say to that?" I think to myself. I make it too my first class just in time.  
**A few hours later (Lunch)**  
I walk into the lunchroom and look around. I see Tootie sitting by herself at a table at the edge of the cafeteria. I get my food and walk over to her and sit next to her. I then notice that she had her head down.  
"Hey Toots, what's up?" I say, trying to bring up a subject to cheer her up. She looks at me and I see that her eye's were bloodshot.  
"What do you want?" she asks between sobs.  
"I want to hang up with my friend." I say calmly.  
"Friend! What do you mean friend?! I admited I love you, how are you calm about this?" She asks. I notice that her glasses are fogged up. I take them off and lay them on the table.  
"Tootie, I care about you. I'm sorry I made you cry." I say in a concerned tone '_since when did I care about Tootie? Where did that come from?'_  
"Y-you care about me?" She asks.  
"Yes, I do. I-i love you Tootie." I stutter out. I then get wide eyed in realization of what I just said. '_I love her? Who is saying this? Am I crazy? Well, she has calmed down, and she's pretty cute._' I lose my resolve entirely and pretty much stop thinking. She stops crying and looks at me wide eyed.  
"Y-you-" I kiss her. I pull back to a very happy Tootie. She's still crying, but now tears of joy roll off her cheeks. She hugs me tightly. "Thank you Timmy." I wrap my arms around her waist.  
"About time Tim." I look up to see Chester and AJ smiling.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"I calculated a 98.2% chance that if you're not in love with Trixie, that you would fall for Tootie." Explains AJ. I smile.  
"Well, numbers don't lie. Right Tootie?" She just looks up and kisses me full on the lips, wraping her arms around my neck. I kiss back, smiling. She pulls back, blushing from emmbarasment.  
"I'm sorry it's just-" She begins, I interupt her.  
"I'll take that as a yes." I smile lovingly. Then the bell ring's, signaling that lunch is over. We walk to our seperate classes, both smiling. We are content with how things are, and we wouldn't change it for anything. Since the next day, mornings have never been happier.


End file.
